Neverwinter: When We Clashed
by N7PhoenixFox
Summary: A story of two unsuspecting people who were heading to the city of Neverwinter on the day it was attacked. Thrown into the chaos, each having a reason to be there in the first place and at complete ends of the scale when it comes to personality; these two somehow find what they were looking for in eachother. Adventure and romance await. M x M - be warned.
Linthaire and Ansel story:

When we clashed | Chp. 1

It was a large ship. Ansel would have described it as having been sturdy, when he'd looked upon it at the Docks of Amn. He'd trusted it to take him across the choppy, much-less-secure-than-solid-ground sea.

As the air filled with the roar of a corrupted dragon, no more than bones with a Devils blue fire lighting it's rib cage, he decided that the ship stood no chance at all.

He was proven correct as the beast swooped down, and released a burst of strange fire which hit the deck much the same as an explosive cannon would.

The ship shook, and he stumbled sideways with his arms pin-wheeling out to catch the nearest wall. Both the crew, and it's guests rushed about, bumping into one another as they either tried to keep the ship sailing or fled.

Ansel blew out a breath, knocking away a stray piece of hair which had fallen in his face, and then looked over the side.

He regretted it almost instantly. The sea was a mass of deep, dark blue and frothy white and if he looked closely, he could see corpses floating in it.

No, wait... They were moving, swimming more like towards the shore.

He shuddered, and then attempted to regain his footing. The nimble rogue with no sea sense managed it, somewhat but as he raised his head to check his surroundings once more, was suddenly thrust to the side when a not so polite human ran straight into him.

The bearded, dirty man grunted, muttered something under his breath and then took off again. Ansel brushed down his shirt with a huff, and mumbled to himself. "How rude."

The bone dragon bellowed once more as it circled from the city back out to the surrounding sea area.

"Shit," he cursed like a spit, but held his ground until he knew exactly where the projectile would land.

It was then that he saw the stow away he'd seen loitering on one of the boxes down in the ships depths, trying to look inconspicuous. The man, which he could tell from the gait and broadness of his shoulders, wore fine hunters armour; a collage of Ivory, bark leather and decorated metal in the shape and shade of emerald leaves.

A ranger, from the regal look of him, and the fine moss coloured cloak which covered his head. The hood had a long peak which fell down his back, and the edge was rimmed by sown patterns.

Distracted! His thoughts clambered, and he looked up in time to see the flames burst against one of the masts. It split in the middle, splinters shot in all directions and it was falling in the exact location of the stupid ranger.

Ansel gritted his teeth, and cursed his empathetic nature. His feet shifted across the wooden planks and his legs tensed to reach the fool who was more concerned with what was going on in the city to see the impending death or maiming which was heading for him.

"Watch out!" He shouted, when he knew he would not reach the ranger in time.

The man turned, hearing the cry and only just threw himself from the path. It wasn't enough to save him, however and Ansel came up short as the wooden beam smashed against the side of the desk, rupturing the railing. The resulting force knocked the ranger into the mass of wood which collapsed over the side, along with the rest of the mast.

He only had a short time to process what he'd just witnessed before the beast came back around and launched a barrage of flame which spread like a walkway. Ansel pushed himself backwards out of its way, only to notice it light one of the barrels knocked over during the panic. He smelt the gunpowder before it exploded, but by then it was too late.

The rogue barely got his arms up, covering his face before the blast hit him. He was thrown like a piece of cloth hard against the falling railing, and then tumbled with it over the side and into the waiting waters.

()

The short first instalment to a story I'll be doing in between all the rest of them. It's a lot easier going to write, and I have fun doing it.

The universe is Neverwinter (D&D) a free game which I love. (Had some pretty crazy times on) but I started a solo playthrough and thought of these two characters who I just adore.

Will probably be doing some art of them in the near future so keep an eye on my Facebook page. The link is on my profile.


End file.
